Bailemos esta noche
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Gregory Lestrade había pasado de ser un molesto inconveniente, un mosquito pululando sobre su familia, a ser alguien indispensable. Su pez dorado.


_Escrito para "Aniversario: En 1000 palabras, o menos" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

.~*~.

* * *

_**Bailemos esta noche**_

* * *

.~*~.

* * *

—Solo está noche, Mycroft —la petición voló con el aire, sin ser respondida pero sí escuchada.

La suave música se escuchaba por todo la sala y llegaba hasta el jardín. La noche era hermosa, oscura, divina, invitaba a los demonios a salir a cazar a todos las almas incautas que se dejaran atrapar. Y la luna como cómplice se escondía. Las sombras cubrían todo los lugares donde la luz no tenía poder.

Era perfecto; el momento.

Una estoica figura se encontraba en ese hermoso jardín de la mansión, lejos del bullicio de esa fiesta. La mueca en su rostro mostraba el desagrado hacia esa forma de reunión. Le molestaba en demasía la gente, eran demasiado sencillos, comunes, sumergidas en sus pequeños mundos reducidos a solo su corto entendimiento. Inferiores un muchos sentido, banales, demasiado terrenales. Mundanos.

Sin saber lo que les rodeaba más allá de sus narices, jugando a ser lo que no eran tratando de sobresalir, de ser aceptados. Máscaras de hipocresías, mensajes vetados, mentiras dichas. Le daba hastió, todo por pequeños favores, por pasiones, impulsados por tontos sentimentalismo. Decadentes.

Exhaló en silencio. Apreciando la belleza etérea del lugar, tan distinta a la escena dentro. Sus fríos ojos se perdían ante la oscura noche, observando más allá de lo común. Viendo los secretos que esta escondía. Aquellos que todos guardaban.

Él no era inmune, él solamente tenía uno.

El peor, o el mejor, dependía de cómo se mirara. Únicamente se encontraba enamorado. Y un esbozo de sonrisa sarcástica apreció en su aristocrático rostro. Su situación era hasta cierto punto risible, como su querido hermano se empeñaba en resaltar. Porque era imposible no verlo, había sido tan insistente, muy a su manera, tarde se dio cuenta de que había pasado de ser un molesto inconveniente, un mosquito pululando sobre la familia Holmes, su hermano principalmente, a una persona indispensable en su vida.

Cambio de ser un pez de colores a su pez dorado. Su persona ideal. Y es que no exageraba, ni era pretensión alguna, cuando le daba un valor en su existencia. Él le permitía seguir viviendo. Él un simple humano, su Cáliz, un mortal único en su especie, irremplazable, dador de vida, su vida, la persona que con amor entregaba su líquido vital, que lo regalaba como ofrenda en su relación. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se comparaba con él.

Sonrió de lado, arqueando una ceja, pese a no parecer una muestra de alegría estaba seguro que la calidez subía a sus ojos, o eso era lo que Gregory siempre le decía. Y hablando de él, allí estaba, metros delante de él. Moviendo de manera divertida, cadenciosa, aunque también lenta, su rutina era enérgica como todo él. Entonces miró hacia él, aunque sabía que sus ojos no lo veían en la oscuridad, su vínculo le llamaba.

—¿Qué espera, Sir Holmes, una invitación? —Sin más estiró la mano, desde la distancia sonriendo divertido. —No te hagas del rogar, Mycroft, porque sabes que no lo conseguirás. —Y antes de ver aparecer el gesto sabía que frunciría ligeramente el ceño, torciendo la boca también. —Uh. Está bien, está bien.

Guardó silencio, una pausa dramática. Tiempo que utilizó en acercarse hacia él, casi asechándolo.

—¿Bailamos, Sir Holmes? No podrá negarse ante tal proposición, sus modales pomposos de perfecto ingleses no lo dejarían —mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de ocultar el principio de risa. —¿A que le atine?

Tomando la mano de su pareja, negó repetidamente en silencio, halándolo hacia él lo envolvió en sus brazos, tomando la posición correcta de baile.

—No se tome tantas atribuciones, Inspector Lestrade, pueden no gustarle las consecuencias. —Su tono fue ligeramente más frío, una décima más bajo. Gregory le miró retador.

—¿Qué es lo que haría? Después de todo tengo de pareja al gobierno en persona, amigo de la reina, si fuera usted debería asustarse, ¿no cree? —Por respuesta solo tuvo un arqueó de cejas y la explosiva risa de Gregory.

Las risas se fueron apagando, dejando solo el sonido del ambiente y las diluidas notas de la orquesta. Mientras sus cuerpos, bailaban en silencio, disfrutando del momento. Su instante de paz. Alejados de los demás que vivían en su aburrida pecera.

—Bailemos está noche, solo bailemos —el susurro de Greg se combinó con los demás sonidos. Mientras exponía su cuello, libre. Como muda invitación y no fue rechazado.

Sus cuerpos seguían su propia danza, guiando de manera natural el baile. Un beso mariposa fue dejado en ese apetecible cuello, aspirando el olor del portador, y mientras Greg se estremecía, encajó lentamente, con cuidado, sus colmillos, tomando pequeños sorbos, disfrutando como degusta un buen vino, y entre cada uno un beso. Siempre de manera pulcra, ordena y con calma. Con su propio estilo, como un buena rutina de baile. Su propio baile. Cuando terminó, pasó la lengua saboreando los residuos.

Y abrazados siguieron danzando.

Porque la noche era perfecta.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Según word: 817.

Esto que leyeron iba a ser otra cosa, pero como últimamente se desvió, y salió esto. Cuéntenme. El chiste es divertirse, y yo me terminé divirtiendo al hacerlo. De todas formas no se cohíban al mostrarme su desacuerdo con lo que escribí. El Mystrade se resiste a mí. Creo que pronto me voy a rendir.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea. Siento mucho si es así. No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Nos vemos.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
